


Snow Fight

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-22
Updated: 2002-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's snow. It's cold.  Lex needs to get warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Fits for Isilya's SnuggleFic Challenge (issued 12/10) and It's all Shelly's fault. Also, thanks to Astrea for the wonderful, awesome quick beta. 

## Snow Fight

by edie

<http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html>

* * *

Title: Snow Fight  
Date 12/21/02  
Author: edie  
Author's email: edie22@hotmail.com  
Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html> Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Category: Humor, PWP  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. And if you take away my Michael shrine, I would cry. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: There's snow. It's Cold  


Snow Fight 

Clark was rolling the snowman's middle piece when he felt the soft snow hit the back of his head. Someone was so dead. He whirled around with a handful of snow and peered around the yard for the perpetrator. 

No one was in sight. His parents were at an agricultural show in Metropolis for the weekend and Pete was grounded and that really only left Chloe or Lana. He cocked his head to the side and listened for the telltale giggling that would give them away, but there was nothing except silence. 

Another snowball hit him from the side and he saw a swirling, black-coat clad figure duck behind a tree. 

A smile spread across his face as he realized who it was. Lex was rarely in a good enough mood anymore to play, let alone start the game. 

Trying to be as stealthy as possible, Clark crept towards Lex. It wasn't like the cold from the snow bothered him; it just melted and made his clothes wet and clingy. That, he didn't like. 

He got another snowball in the stomach, this time he could only see Lex's arm from behind the tree. His smile grew into a grin and Clark reached down to scoop up a large handful of snow. 

He zipped a little closer, cheating with his speed, and rounded the tree and dropped the handful of snow on the top of Lex's head. The look of surprise and outrage was hilarious. He howled with laughter and doubled over with the force of it. 

"Oh, you are so in for it now," Lex decreed. 

A handful of snow ended up down the back of his shirt while he was still laughing and when he stood, it slid into the back of his pants. 

Clark squealed in a very un-manly way and reached for the offending body. He ended up tackling Lex and they rolled on the ground. Both ended up laughing uncontrollably. 

Lex stretched on top of Clark and laughed some more. "That squeal was cute, Clark." 

"Shut up, Lex! Don't make me push your face into this nice pile of snow here." 

Lex could only laugh. Clark twisted his hips, really only meaning to turn them over and shove his friend into the snow, but Lex's laughter stopped abruptly and his face grew immediately serious. Clark felt a hardness pressing into his thigh and when he realized what it was, didn't feel the need to turn over anymore, or let go of Lex's arms. 

He tried to pull away and Clark wouldn't let him. "No way, Lex. I finally have you exactly where I want you and I'm not letting you go." He leaned up and pressed his lips to Lex's. Cold and hot. How was that possible? He didn't even care. 

Lex made a noise of surprise and then melted into the kiss. Hot tongue sliding across icy lips, Clark opened his mouth to accept the intruder. 

Lex pulled back and stared at Clark for a second. Clark could feel his warm breath across his face. He smiled and arched into him, and Lex seemed to get it. He dove back in, taking Clark's mouth. 

Moaning in response, Clark wrapped his hands around Lex and dragged him down. Their coats were rather bulky and some part of Clark's brain reminded them of where they were. He tore his mouth from Lex's and panting, said, "Lex, we're in the middle of my backyard in the snow. Aren't you cold?" 

"Just keep me warm." 

"But I want to touch you." He arched into Lex again. "I want more." 

Lex groaned. "God, I've waited so long to hear you say that. I don't care, Clark. Just kiss me. We can warm up in the shower later." 

"Yeah," breathed Clark. He reached between them and brushed his hand across the bulge in Lex's pants. 

"You're so hot. I want you so much, Clark." Lex ground down into the hand and Clark had to squeeze gently. He fumbled for the zipper and managed to get it down. 

Clark reached inside, past a layer of thermal underwear and boxers to the hard cock below. Already slick with pre-come and Clark could hardly believe he was finally touching Lex. His fantasies and imagination were nothing compared to actually getting to feel. 

"Oh, God, Clark," Lex thrust into his fist, whimpering. 

Clark pumped harder. He wanted Lex to come, wanted to come himself. He rocked back and forth, thrusting his own hardness into Lex's thigh. The rhythm was erratic, but he didn't want to stop, and Lex, thankfully, wasn't going to let him. 

"Lex, Lex. So close... So good... Please." The pressure was so good, exactly what he needed. He was going to come. He moved his other hand faster and heard Lex call out his name just as the cock in his hand erupted all over. It didn't even matter because Clark was coming himself. 

Panting, Clark fell back and, after wiping his hand on his jeans and tucking Lex away, he wrapped his arms around Lex and stole another kiss. 

"Mmmm. Lex." 

"I know." He snuggled down, maybe trying to burrow into the warmth. 

"We should go inside. We can shower and then snuggle in my bed." 

"Don't want to move. You're a good pillow." 

Clark just held Lex to him. When the shivering started, Clark decided it was time to go inside. 

~+~+~ 

By the time Clark finally got Lex to agree to go inside to get warm, he was really shivering. Clark pulled the other man up the stairs to the bathroom and quickly undressed him and then himself, wet clothes piling haphazardly on the floor. 

He pushed Lex into the shower and turned the water on warm. Clark climbed in with him and wrapped his arms around him until the warmth from the water and his own body calmed the shaking. 

"Warm enough now, Lex?" Clark turned the water off when Lex nodded and pulled a towel around them both. It was only a quick trip across the hall to his room and after drying them both, Clark settled them in bed and snuggled Lex close. 

Comforter over both of them, Lex snuggled back into Clark. "Great snow fight, Clark. I think I still have to pay you back. Be careful when we finally make it out of this house." 


End file.
